It's Too Late
by YH
Summary: A man realizes some actions you can't apologize for.


_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

What had started off as two people stuck at JFK during a snow storm and later sharing the last available airport hotel, had somehow become this. How had this happen? Well she knew how… She was lonely and surprisingly so was he, though he was constantly surrounded by people. Loneliness turned to comfort, comfort turned to touching, and touching turned to finding the nearest bed, sofa, or hard surface. She hadn't had this much sex in decades. Hot, sweaty, toe-curling sex. As great as it was, she never mistook it for anything else. They did not make love because that wasn't what they were about. In fact they only got along during sex because as soon as they opened their mouths to utter anything other than moans and groans, their tongues became weapons meant for destruction.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
_

Toweling her hair, she walked back into the room. She saw him lying on the bed. "You're probably wondering why you're so stiff?" she commented, as she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

His eyes screamed, yes, while his body remained still.

"I was a chemistry major in college. And sometime, somewhere during this tryst I came up with a plan. Thanks to you I have a lot of free time and I found myself spending more and more time in the lab I built for myself. While in my lab, I created a serum. The chemicals in the serum work together and slowly paralyze the body. The longer it stays in the bloodstream, the less effective the antidote is. Don't worry," she assured him, "you'll have full thinking capabilities, but that's all. For all effects and purposes, you will be trapped in your own body."

The terror in his eyes filled the room.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new  
I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

"99 of the time when I walk through the doors at work, I forget about everything going on in my life so I concentrate solely on work. But when I walk through the doors of my home, it all hits me. I'm alone. I have no one to go home to. No one. And that's all due to you Sonny Corinthos," she thanked sarcastically. "After one of our more intense sessions, I was driving home and almost hit a deer. Instantly I remembered a phone call I had received years ago from Audrey. AJ had let Emily, who had just received her learner's permit, drive a few miles coming home from one of their frequent ski trips. Emily hit a tree trying to avoid hitting a deer. Audrey was calling to tell me both AJ and Emily had been brought in as a precaution and to assure me they were both all right. It was the third worst phone call I had ever received after finding out my newly reunited birth daughter had been murdered and of course, Jason's accident. Then it hit me, they were all dead." As if her skin was too tight on her body, Monica jumped off the bed, rubbing her skin, and pacing the floor. "They're all dead. AJ and Emily cut down in their prime just like their older sister. And Jason is just as dead to me. Dawn's murderer paid the price for his crime, but not you. Not the great, untouchable Sonny Corinthos. You walk around town without a care in the world going to your sons' baseball games, Kristina's ballet recitals, while my kids rot in their graves. Hell, I should be at Michael's games. But we'll chalk that up to another thing you stole from me, along with my beloved husband. Through all the ups and downs, Alan was there. He was always there and now he's gone too. Now there is only Edward to greet me when I come home. Edward," the doctor laughed bitterly. "And on my really lucky days, Tracy is there too."

Sonny pleaded with the woman whom he had found a surprising passion with. Why had he once again let passion rule him? Hadn't he learned anything from Carly? Why hadn't he ever pegged Monica as one to seek revenge for the way he had annihilated her family? Would he have done any less?

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

"You were wrong; death is too easy, particularly for you so I'll let you in on a secret. You stole my family- -"Monica paused for effect. "A mention once or twice about how you were seen at the hospital every time Carly came in for fertility treatments- - how long do you think it will take Jax to request a secret paternity test? And what do you think he'll do when he discovers he's not the father?" The heart surgeon smiled at her victim. "Emily had a Maury Povich weakness."

Sonny blinked furiously.

"No, I didn't inject your sperm into her eggs. In fact the twin girls Carly is pregnant with aren't hers either. Before the chemo, Emily froze some of her eggs for later. Well later never came for her, but it has now. The sperm donor is an anonymous tall, dark-haired man, who is pre-med. While Carly sleeps day and night by your bedside as the doctors at GH run every test known to mankind on you, Jax's anger will grow by leaps and bounds as Carly dedicates herself to you and he'll take off for parts unknown. Then Carly will drive Kate away because my former son, Jason, will be too busy trying to run your crime organization to intervene. And poor deluded Bobbie- - I understand the guilt she feels at having to put her firstborn up for adoption, but my former friend has overcompensated for any "wrongs" she did to Carly. BJ is dead, yet Carly lives. I guess it's true what they say, 'Only the good die young.' But I digress, Bobbie will be begging Carly to take care of herself for the twins' sake and to fight for her marriage all the while Michael and Morgan will be left alone with the new nanny. So for the sake of the boys, I will petition family court for temporary full custody."

She really had this all planned out. He now wondered if their meeting at JFK was planned. The former mob boss blinked again.

"Bobbie's guilt and her compassion for my losses have allowed me complete access to the boys whenever they were at the brownstone; which in case you were wondering was a lot. They love having a second grandmother; and they loved even more having secrets from the three people in their lives who had tons of secrets. After a year or so, I'll quietly petition to adopt the kids. Michael and Morgan Quartermaine. Don't the names just roll off your tongue? Oh sorry, not yours. Alana Jamison- - you like that? My life without an AJ in it isn't worth living. And her twin, Dawn Emily, named after my two precious girls. Not exactly twin names, but names that hold great significance. You have taken three of my children, but you're so generously giving me four new ones. The next generation of Quartermaines, courtesy of Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos, Junior. Who would have thought it? And if you're worried about me getting custody, with Carly's track record, her vigil at your bedside, and the boys saying they want to stay with their favorite grandmother, I'll be fine. And on that note, it's time for me to leave."

Monica put on her chain store bought coat, hat, and scarf over her casual blue jeans and white Oxford blouse that covered her identity and made her indistinguishable from any other person walking the cold New York streets. "Enjoy your blinking while you can." With one last look at the man who had destroyed her family, she turned as a smile spread across her face in anticipation of the new life she was about to embark upon.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
_

"I'm sorry I haven't been to see you more, but mom has us pretty busy. I'm the point guard on the basketball team. I've got violin lessons. I made the crew team," the redheaded teenager said. "Morgan wanted to play football, but mom said no because too many NFL players were having problems because of the concussions."

Sonny blinked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean mom- -I mean I don't call her mom. Well sometimes I do, but most of the time I call her Nana. So anyway, Morgan got on the tennis and golf teams. Grandfather is giving him pointers. And Aunt Brenda told us Uncle Jason used to be on the tennis team when he was in high school. Aunt Bren is pregnant again. Finally with a boy this time, but Uncle Mike assured me that two Michaels in the family were enough- - Sorry. Did I tell you Aunt Bren is running a casino/nightclub next door to the Port Charles Hotel? Along with Uncle Mike, Uncle Danny, Aunt Mary, Aunt Delinda, Uncle Mitch, Aunt Nessa, and Uncle Tad. Grandpa Ed is in charge of the Port Charles Hotel and all of the resorts ELQ owns. Grandma Grace volunteers at the Ward House, which Aunt Keesha and Uncle Jimmy Lee run."

Michael stared at the man that had once been his father, his idol, but who was now a stranger to him which was why he hadn't visited in so long. No, it wasn't because Sonny had become a stranger to him. It was because he now understood the destruction Sonny had caused. Although his mom hid it, he occasionally caught glimpses of her pain, of all that she had lost. While he never doubted for a second that she loved him, Morg, Alana Jamison now known as Aja, and Dawnie, he knew they in no way replaced his dad AJ, the Jason she knew, Emily, or Dawn.

He hated remembering the conversations he overheard Sonny and Carly had about the loser, drunk AJ and the evil Quartermaines. He would be the first to admit the Quartermaines weren't a normal family, but what family was. But he knew without a shadow of a doubt he was safe. It had been years since guards were posted outside his classroom, worked as "aides" in his classes. Through all the yelling, fights, and his Grandfather's bellowing, which hadn't decrease in volume as the older man aged; he knew he could always count on them and that they loved him endlessly.

Sonny had hurt a lot of people and according to his Grandfather the punishment of lying in the bed unable to move or speak wasn't punishment enough. The redhead wasn't sure if he agreed with Grandfather's assessment, but they were in agreement on his birth mother. Carly was currently serving fifteen to twenty for attempted kidnapping. His Nana and Grandfather had made sure she didn't get sent to Ferncliff again. Carly's attempt to kidnap him and his siblings had been halted by an undercover bodyguard that had been hired to protect them. He hadn't even known they had a guard, but his nana told him she had never trusted Carly wouldn't one day pull something. And Carly being Carly, she had. None of Jason's money or pull had been able to save her this time.

Jason, the last member of his former family, had gotten back together with Sam, who was discovered not to be a Cassadine but the daughter of Dr. Kevin Collins. The two married and lived a solitary life. He caught glances of the two on the street, in the beginning they would acknowledge each other, but now they no longer did. Jason was part of a past life. Along with Bobbie, who had moved much to the chagrin of Luke, Terri, and Lucas to upstate New York to be closer to Carly. And Mike, who divided his time between Kelly's, spending time with his lone grandchild, Spencer, and at the former mob boss' bedside.

Michael continued to stare at his former father. He wished Sonny could answer his question- - was it worth it? If Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, Junior, had to do it all over again would he do anything differently? But as a teen, on the brink of adulthood, he knew do overs weren't possible.

"Well, I've got to go or I'm going to be late for dinner." Walking towards the door, Michael paused and gave Sonny one last look.

Sonny stared at the boy who would always in his heart be his son and blinked. He knew this was good-bye. If he had the ability to cry, he would have.

"Bye," Michael said softly, as he walked out of the room and out of Sonny's life.

_I said it's too late to apologize_


End file.
